Pray
by A Taste for Tragedy
Summary: [Oneshot] A hero and a heroine have a talk in the newly rebuilt Luin. He's preoccupied by dark thoughts, she does the impossible and gets him to pray.


**Disclaimer: Oneshot oneshot oneshot! I don't own TOS. **

_Pray_

"No way! This is amazing, Pietro!" Lloyd's eyes were oddly bright as he looked around them. Luin had been completely rebuilt. According to the Sylvarant portion of their group, Luin looked much better than it did before. Zelos had to admit, he did feel a bit proud. All the money they donated hadn't gone to waste, and the people looked incredibly happy.

Zelos turned his back on the others, who were admiring the new item shop, and stared at the lake. The water was so clear that he could see the fish inside. He didn't want to seem cold-- actually, no, he wouldn't care if he did. He had way too much on his mind. The one thing he couldn't stop thinking about was Seles. Just two days ago they had visited her abbey to receive Zelos' Cruxis Crystal. Instead of immediately going to the Tower of Salvationlike they were supposed to, Colette had requested that they go to Sylvarant.

_"We have enough money now to help finish building Luin! Please, you guys..."_

The rest of the group was unwilling at first, for they claimed that they could do that later. They explained that Colette's illness was more important, that it should be cured as soon as possible. But the heartbroken look on Colette's face made Zelos speak up.

_"I think we should do as Colette says. After all, we are going to the enemy's base. What if we don't make it? What if something happens, and we won't be able to go to Sylvarant ever again? Let's have this one night to celebrate the rebirth of Luin." _Zelos had spoken a bit sharply, and not with his usual carelessness.

Colette had smiled at him admiringly, because those words had gotten the entire group to change their minds. Zelos had found the strength to smile back.

Now the sun was setting, reflecting impressively upon the waters before him. The people who lived in the town bustled around Zelos as the party moved on to a different section of Luin, the section where Lloyd's statue was located. Zelos stayed where he was.

Why did Seles hate him so much anyway? It was he who should hate her... after all, her mother was the one who committed that terrible crime. It wasn't like Zelos _wanted_ to be the Chosen. In fact, he was working with Cruxis because of that. He was sick of being the Chosen, he was sick of acting not serious all the time. He was sick of it all.

"Zelos, are you alright?" Colette's voice startled the man, causing him to come out of his thoughtful reverie. She was standing by his side, her head tilted slightly to the left as she looked up and studied his face. The cobblestone streets around them were nearly empty now. "You've been acting strange for quite some time now."

"Nothing's bothering me, my dear." Zelos replied with a forced smile. "I was just admiring the water, y'know? It's so clear."

"Hmm." Colette turned so that Zelos got a side view of her. She stared into the water with her hands clasped together before her. "I guess we both are expert liars, then?"

Zelos chuckled, the first real laugh that he had produced in a long time. "Nothing gets past you, does it, angel? Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong with me. It's my sister. You saw the way she treated me... she'd make a much better Chosen than me. I can't do anything right... she's sweet and intelligent and chaste. I'm a bas--"

"Seles cares for you, Zelos. I remember as we left that she said, 'Please take care.' Don't put yourself down..." She turned to him and placed her hand on his arm comfortingly; Zelos felt a wave of electricity rush through him as he felt her skin on his. Just as abruptly, Colette removed her hand; her facial expression was impossible to read.

"You have to admit, being the Chosen isn't an easy thing, Colette. Don't you hate it sometimes? Don't you wish you could be free of all the responsibilities? Now that the Tower of Salvation is gone, many people of Sylvarant are angry at you." Zelos sat down on the ground and patted the cobblestones beside him invitingly. Colette accepted and sat down easily, splaying her legs carelessly in front of her.

"Of course it isn't easy. But I was born as the Chosen and it's a responsibility that I can't shirk. If Ido ignore it, then many people will die... and I'll be the one to blame. I want to live, Zelos, but then again, what happens if I do? I used to think that sacrificing myself was right, but now... now I'm too attached to life to give it up. I want to be cured, but what if this is my punishment?" The girl looked earnest, her tone serious instead of girly.

"We're going to find a cure for your sickness, Colette. Nobody deserves to be sacrificed; you can't be punished for living! You're trying to help everyone by finding a way to save both worlds. I swear we'll find a cure for you, and things will get better, darling." Zelos smiled encouragingly at the angel as she stared at him. The setting sun reflected on one side of her face, leaving the other darker and more shadowy. The light caught onto the golden threads of her hair and brought out the navy in her eyes. There was a slight smile on her rosy face, and their eyes seemed to exchange a little secret; a secret their minds couldn't quite yet figure out, but their souls were way ahead...

Colette stood after a few moments of intense eye contact. "Will you come and pray with me in the church, Zelos?" Her right hand fluttered to the left, indicating the direction the church was in.

Zelos hesitated. "I haven't prayed in a long time... I may have forgotten some of the words..."

The girl giggled and offered a hand to help him up. "It's alright. I'll help you remember. Praying makes me feel better, so it might make you feel better too."

Zelos grinned and took her hand, pulling himself up. He held her hand for a few moments, and then gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Colette... for everything. You're the only girl..." Zelos shook his head as he trailed off.

Colette looked at him innocently. "I have a feeling no other girl's asked you to pray with her."

Zelos was still grinning. "I have a feeling that's why I like you so much, angel." With that, he began walking and Colette followed silently, hands still entwined together.

* * *

**AN: **Hurray for one shots! Lol I love one shots. teeeeheeeee. I am hyper. Um, I started a new C2. Check it outtt. 


End file.
